Some Night
by anonymous1222
Summary: After a night of celebration, Revy is given a rude awakening. Eda shows up at the Lagoon Company's building with an unconscious Rock in tow. One-shot.


-Knock—Knock—Knock—

"Shut the fuck up" Revy screamed at whoever was knocking at the door, "it's too early and too hot for this shit." That, on top of the massive hangover she was suffering due to the previous night's celebration at the Yellow Flag, were making this a very rough start to what was sure to be a very long day.

-Knock—Knock—Knock—

"Okay, okay, I get it," she got out of bed and, without bothering to find either her shirt or her cut-off jeans on, walked out of her bedroom and headed to the main door. "Look, this better be fucking good, or I'm going to—" she opened the door and stopped mid-sentence.

Revy stood speechless at the sight before her.

"I believe this is yours," Eda stood in the doorway with Rock lying by her feet, asleep.

Revy looked at Eda, then Rock, and then back to Eda. "What the hell…." Once she got over the initial shock, Revy noticed that Eda was out of breath, sweating, and—above all—not wearing her habit—instead donning her casual miniskirt and pink crop-top. "Did you carry him?"

"All the way from the fucking church. Come on," she bent down and grabbed his feet, "Get his wrists and help me get him inside."

Revy groaned and reluctantly helped with the task. This was not how she wanted to spend her day. "Get him to the couch," Revy said and the two women carried him over and dumped him on the couch. "Okay, spill it. Why was Rock at the church and why did you drag him back here so early in the morning?"

"Look, I have no idea why he showed up. But I was just in the church, drinking, minding my own business, when all of a sudden he just barges in with an empty bottle of Bacardi, singing something in Japanese." Revy rolled her eyes at the drunken actions of her normally collected co-worker, "That must have been some celebration you were having last night—I've never seen Rock that drunk before."

"Yeah," Revy said, annoyed "Normally he's smart enough to get back here, but every now and then he'll wander off to some hotel, wake up not knowing where he is, and call here in hysterics, afraid that his kidneys had been harvested."

"So, what was last night about?"

"Huh? Oh, just a big pay." 

"How big?"

"You know how Bao always finds some way to blame me for blowing up his bar?"

"Yeah," Eda said, wondering where Revy was going with this.

"Well, let me put it this way. Yesterday, we made enough to pay him back if we actually had to."

Eda whisled in excitement, "Damn, not bad." 

"Yeah. Now it's your turn. Why did you bring Rock back here so early? Couldn't you have waited for a reasonable hour…like noon?"

"What," Eda threw a mock shocked expression at Revy, "but wouldn't you just be so worried about what I would do to him?" she dropped the giddy act for a more…seductive one, "or are you saying it would be okay for me to have him to my self," she stroked Rock's leg, eliciting a slight groan from the man.

"Look," Revy said, growing furious, "I just want to know why you had to wake me up at 6 in the morning."

"Could you imagine how Sister Yolanda would act if she found Rock sleeping in my room? That woman gets up so early I'm surprised I made it out of there unnoticed."

"I guess…wait…" something unsettling dawned on Revy, "he slept in your room," Eda just smiled, "You fucking slut," she grabbed Eda's collar and pulled her in close, "I swear, if you fucking touched him—"

"Yo, relax," Eda said, trying to calm the angry woman down, "I'm just messing with you. The state he was in, there was no way anything was going to happen last night."

"Huh?"

"Look, he came to the church, we drank, that's it. Hell, I'm not gonna lie, it wasn't for lack of trying, but that boy either didn't take a hint, or was thinking about someone else."

Revy let go of Eda, "What are you talking about?" Revy scratched her head—it was too early to be playing these games.

"Wow, you really can be dense sometimes." Eda turned and headed for the door. "I gotta go. Sister Yolanda's probably looking for me now." She opened the door and turned around, "When he wakes up, tell him he owes me some money for the drinks," she turned and left the Lagoon Company building.

Revy stood silent for a moment before looking down at her co-worker lying on the couch, "Fuck, what were you thinking last night? Don't tell me it was some divine calling or some other crazy bullshit." Revy headed back to her room to get another hour or two of sleep when something outside the window caught her eye.

She walked over, opened the window—not caring that she was in nothing but her underwear—and reached for the strange object caught in the gutter. She pulled it loose and stared at it in confusion, "What the fuck?" she said as she held half of her cut off jeans in front of her, "What the fuck happened?" she stared for a moment before sighing and tossing the ruined shorts over her shoulder, "Fuck it. Today's already screwed up as it is."

She went back to her bedroom and lied down on the bed, "Fuck," she groaned, "where are Dutch and Benny? They like this early morning crap. Why couldn't they deal with that bitch?"


End file.
